The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package which can prevent diffusion of copper into a semiconductor chip and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, in order to improve data storage capacity and data processing speeds of semiconductor packages, stack semiconductor packages comprising at least two stacked semiconductor chips have been developed using various structures.
The semiconductor chips of the stack type semiconductor package are electrically connected with one another, for example, by through electrodes which are formed to pass through the respective semiconductor chips.
However, in the stack type semiconductor package realized by connecting through electrodes, when forming bump pads on the back surface of each semiconductor chip, if the applied state of a barrier layer or an adhesive layer is poor, a problem is caused in that copper (Cu) of a copper seed layer and a copper plating layer is likely to diffuse into the semiconductor chip through the interface between a dielectric layer formed on the back surface of the semiconductor chip and the through electrodes.
Copper diffusion easily occurs not only in a process for forming the bump pads but also from copper which is pushed outward from the through electrodes exposed when grinding the back surface of the semiconductor chip.
Specifically, because copper may diffuse up to the circuit unit of the semiconductor chip and may cause malfunction of the circuit unit, reliability of the semiconductor package is degraded.